Yoga Class
by grarrl56
Summary: Destiel Dean/Cas Yoga AU - In which Castiel is an angel on Earth looking for adventure, Dean the pining fool who fell for him, and Sam the clueless yoga instructor who dared to flirt with Dean's angel. WARNING: Slash, m/m, don't like don't read.


**DISCLAIMER: **Characters, etc. are the property of CW or something, I own nothing but the plot and slash :)

_In which Cas is an angel on Earth looking for adventure, Dean the pining fool who fell for him, and Sam the clueless yoga instructor who flirts with Dean's angel._

"Shit, I hate this yoga crap," grumbled Dean, glaring at the stupid instructor with the stupidly long hair.

"You did not have to come," said Castiel, moving easily into Downward Facing Dog while Dean struggled to straighten his legs. "I did not request your accompaniment."

"Yeah, well, I didn't…uh…I didn't request _you_," said Dean, wincing inwardly at the awful comeback.

"I do not understand that reference."

"Never mind." Dean watched as Cas's blue eyes tracked the instructor, _Sam_-what a douche-across the room. "Hey! Quit staring at the damn instructor and help me out here. What the hell's a Dolphin Pose?"

"Dean, I cannot help you if I am to do the poses myself. You will just have to watch."

"What, the way you're watching Mr. Fabulous flip his hair every other second?" He'd said it under his breath, but Cas heard him anyway, as usual.

"It is not my fault that my vessel finds our instructor attractive," replied Cas, leveling a smile at Sam even as he spoke.

The asshole winked, actually _winked_ back, flipping his hair _again_ and making his way over to them.

Completely ignoring Dean's flailing attempts to get into the proper pose, he turned to Cas. "Need any help?"

"Well, yes I-" began Cas even though his pose was already perfect, and _oh hell no_, he was _not_ actually flirting with the mop-headed idiot.

"Hey, I could-I could use some help!" cut in Dean, face flushed from trying to hold his pose.

Sam gave him a brief glance. "You need to straighten your legs," he said before turning back to Cas.

"They're called bowlegs, asshole, I can't get them any straighter," said Dean mutinously, shooting a glare at Cas that was promptly ignored.

"How is my pose?" asked Cas, and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Actually, your pose is perfect, just," Sam moved behind Cas, holding his hips and pressing down on his lower back, "straighten your back a bit."

_Alright, that's it. _"Hey, man, you ever heard of personal boundaries?" And okay, maybe that was a bit much but how dare that douchewad touch his Cas. Well, not _his _Cas, not like that, just you know, Cas was his friend and he didn't need to be felt up by some stupid yoga instructor with fancy hair and-

"Oh, sorry man." Sam raised his hands and backed up a bit, glancing between the two of them. "Didn't know you two were an item."

It was Cas's turn to glare. "I assure you, we are _not. _Forgive my friend, he has difficulty managing his temper."

"What?! I do _not_ have-"

The look Cas shot him was frigid, an unspoken _Dean, do not ruin this for me,_ beamed at him with laser eyes.

But it was too late, Sam was already walking away with a last, slightly confused apology.

Twenty minutes later, they were walking out of the gym, Dean keeping slightly ahead to avoid meeting Cas's eyes.

"So, uh, wanna grab a bite to eat?" he asked once they got to the Impala, trying and failing miserably to act casual as his voice cracked on the last syllable. Cas was furious, he could practically feel the nimbus of cold fury surrounding him. But at least that asshole instructor hadn't tried anything again.

"No, I do not want to 'grab a bite,'" said Cas, finger-quotes viciously stabbing through the air.

"Okay, dude, no need to throw a hissyfit." Dean turned to unlock the Impala, but before he could, Cas grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.

"Dean, why must you ruin everything for me? First with the waiter at that diner and now with the yoga instructor. You're being a-an _assbutt_."

"An assbutt? Cas, I'm pretty sure that doesn't count as a legitimate insult uh, _anywhere,_" said Dean, nervously licking his lips because _damn _Cas was hot when he got all worked up. He was secretly glad that no one else had seen him like this. Not even Mr. Fabulous-I-know-how-to-do-yoga-and-flirt-with-my-clients-cz-I'm-a-sleazy-dirtbag-yoga-instructor Sam.

"You did not answer my question."

"Alright, calm down man, jeez. I just…didn't like the look of the guy. I didn't want you to be taken advantage of or something."

"Dean, I am an _angel._ I am fairly certain I could handle a yoga instructor."

"Yeah, I bet you could," Dean muttered, brain suddenly full of images of Cas and Fancy Hair going at it. It made him so _angry._

"What did you say?" Cas stepped even closer.

"Uh, nothing," Dean scrambled for words, trying to change the subject. "Hey, where's your yoga mat?"

Cas looked down at his empty hands. "I must have forgotten it. Wait here."

"Wait, Cas!" Dean called after him, but he was already gone. Maybe he should follow, you know, in case that instructor tried anything again. Wouldn't want Cas to get hurt, right?

Dean jogged back to the entrance, pushing open the door and walking down the hall to the room where the yoga classes were held.

He slowed when he heard voices, peeking around the doorway.

"Thank you very much," Cas was saying, looking up at the instructor, yoga mat in hand. "I am not yet accustomed to having physical possessions to carry around."

"Oh, it's no problem," said Sam, flipping his hair. _What a dick. _"People forget things all the time."

"Yes, I was a little…distracted," replied Cas, and _fuck, _the way he was tilting his head, he was definitely putting the moves on this guy.

But what could he do? He couldn't interrupt them again or Cas would _kill _him. He'd just have to have a talk with Cas when they got back home. Damn yoga. Who the hell even _did_ yoga? You wouldn't catch him near one of these classes, but Cas had seen a flyer and looked at him with those eyes and well…here they were.

"Hmm, well your yoga poses were excellent. You're very flexible." And there was the damn hair-flip and wink again. "Hey, why don't we exchange numbers?" Sam said. "That way, if you forget something, you can just call me and I'll keep it for you." _Dammit, _this guy was smooth.

"Yes, I would like that," said Cas, taking Sam's phone to enter in his number, fingers lingering on his hand slightly longer than necessary.

Dean gritted his teeth, watching Sam give Cas a blatant once-over that took in _all _of him. _Back the fuck off, you fucker._

Luckily, Cas broke the moment, saying, "I should go, my…_friend_ will not be pleased if he has to wait any longer."

"Yeah, yeah, of course," said Sam, smiling. "See you around?"

"Yes, see you around." Cas smiled back and they both stood there for a moment like idiots.

_Alright, time to break up this love-fest._ Dean backed up a few steps and then casually strolled in, knocking on the doorframe.

"Hey, Cas, you coming?" He barely got the words out past his locked jaw, because they were still standing way too close to each other and _dammit Cas, stop being such a little slut, you're mine._

Cas flashed him a brilliant smile. "Of course. Bye, Sam. It was pleasant to converse with you."

"And, uh, you too," said Sam, laughing. "See you soon." He raised a hand in farewell but faltered slightly when Dean shot him a glare after Cas headed out the door.

"Later, douchewad," he snorted, following after Cas. The thought of that dick flirting with Cas, and Cas flirting _back, _well no it just wouldn't do. He'd been uncertain about his feelings for Cas before, had been wondering if Cas could even have _those_ kinds of feelings, he was an angel after all, but this was the last straw. Cas was _his _and he had no right to be flirting with anyone, let alone fancy-haired yoga instructors.

He drove home in stormy silence, though Cas was too busy daydreaming to even notice, gazing out the window and smiling an enigmatic little smile that just pissed him off more because _of course _it would make Cas look even hotter.

He didn't say a word when they got home, storming up the stairs and angrily unlocking the door to the apartment he'd been renting for three months now. He was used to being a drifter, but Cas had changed that. He'd changed a lot of things.

Cas followed him inside, humming under his breath.

Dean turned around as soon as the door was closed, brimming with anger and jealousy and just-

"Cas, we need to talk."

Cas looked up, mild surprise in his eyes. "Talk? Talk about what, Dean?"

"About you. About how you keep-keep _flirting_ with random strangers and-and trying to _hook-up_ and it just-it just makes me so angry 'cause…" He scrubbed a hand over his face, expelling a breath shakily. _God_, why was this so hard?

"Because what, Dean?" Cas's voice was level, but he could hear an undercurrent of anger there as well. "What, you're allowed to have intercourse with girls whenever you want, but I converse with _one man_ and you get angry? Do you not want me to be happy? Is that it?"

"No_, dammit Cas,_ that's not what I'm saying. It's-it's just not right that you go around flirting and getting some random guy's number because-because you're-you're _mine,_ alright, and _no one else_ can have you. You come barging into my life outta nowhere and-and change everything and did you really expect me to-to just…"

Cas was staring at him with a completely bewildered expression, as if he didn't understand a word he was saying. But _damn_ if those eyes weren't looking straight into his soul.

_Fuck it._ Dean surged forward, crowding Cas up against the door and smashing their lips together, fisting his hands in Cas's hair.

For a second, Cas didn't move, didn't react at all as Dean kissed him, but then he groaned—low and gravelly—and just came _alive_ beneath him, arching up into the kiss and clutching the front of Dean's shirt.

It only made the fierce possessiveness in his chest surge even higher, and Dean broke the kiss just long enough to say, "Mine, you're mine," voice already gone husky with need, before plunging his tongue into Cas's open mouth, taking advantage of the small gasp this elicited to grind his hips against Cas's all-too-obvious hard-on.

Cas groaned and tugged at Dean's hair, thrusting and trying to press them closer, running his hands up Dean's back.

Dean broke the kiss again to yank Cas's shirt off, eyes devouring every inch of smooth skin. Fuck he was beautiful.

"Could that fancy-haired douche make it this good?" he asked, sucking and then biting down on Cas's exposed neck, trying to be teasing but hearing the sting of jealousy come through in his voice.

Cas moaned in response, throwing his head back against the door, an angry red mark quickly forming on his neck. Dean soothed it with his tongue, scraping over stubble, the taste of salt and sweat and just _Cas _overwhelmingly perfect.

He licked his way down Cas's chest next, then down lower to the hard planes of his stomach, and all Cas could do was stare at him with wide blue eyes, fists clenched at his sides.

"Dean, Dean I do not know if I can-if I can handle this. S-so many feelings, so many sensations, I can't control…"

Dean laughed. "Relax, it's always like that the first time. Trust me, I've got more than enough experience for the both of us."

It took him barely a second to yank Cas's pants down, but before he could pull down his briefs as well, Cas stopped him with a hand to his shoulder.

"Wait, wait, Dean. I want to see you. All of you." The look in his eyes then, wonder and anticipation and lust and maybe a tinge of nerves, did wonders to Dean's already hard cock.

"Like what you see?" he asked as he stood and pulled off his shirt, smirking to hide the fact that for the first time in a long time, he actually felt a little self-conscious. This was Cas, after all.

Cas didn't bother to reply, stepping closer instead, skimming long fingers over the planes of his chest and stomach, at first light and hesitant as bird-tracks, then growing firmer, mapping Dean's body as if he to memorize it by touch alone.

But Cas's hands on his body were too much and Dean couldn't just stand there, he had to touch, to feel, to _own._

Impatiently, he tugged off his pants and boxers, reaching to pull Cas's down as well as he walked him towards the bed.

"C'mere, you tease," he growled, low in his throat, shoving Cas back onto the bed and leaning over him. "D'you know what it did to me, watching you flirt with that guy, not even giving me a second glance?"

"I-I did not think you were interested," replied Cas, breaths shallow and fast.

"Oh, really? Is _this_ interestedenough for you?" He ground his hips down, rubbing his hard dick against Cas's and Cas bucked and moaned, pupils dilating wide.

"Oh-oh Dean, I-"

"You see, now," Dean lowered himself towards the head of Castiel's dick, already leaking precum, "why you can't just go around flirting with random guys?"

"Y-yes, Dean, I-I'm sorry just please-" Cas's voice broke off in a pained whimper as Dean licked teasingly up his shaft.

"What was that?" He held Cas's hips firmly down as he instinctively tried to rut upwards, looking him in the eye. "You what?"

"I'm s-sorry." It came out a broken whisper as Dean rewarded him with another lick.

"Mhmm, you're sorry and…?" _Fuck,_ but it was damn hot to see Cas like this, eyes dark with want and mouth swollen red, begging and whimpering with that deep voice barely a whisper in his ears.

"I'm sorry and-and, just _please _Dean, I want you to-I need you to…" He thrust his hips upward again, desperately seeking more contact, but Dean pinned him back down.

"You're sorry and you're _mine._ _Say it_, I want to hear you say it." He wasn't sure, really, why he was being so possessive. It was just something about Cas. It always was, wasn't it?

"Yes, yes, Dean, I'm sorry and I'm yours, all yours, now please, I need," groaned Cas, fingers scrabbling desperately at Dean's hair.

But Dean needed no further encouragement, Cas's words sending a shiver straight down to his rock-hard cock, and he dove down onto Cas's dick, taking it in his mouth to the hilt, burying his nose in the dark curls at its base.

Cas's groan this time was so deep it thrummed through his entire body, and Dean hummed, victorious, because you didn't just _break_ an angel every day.

Cas rutted up into his mouth at the vibrations, fingers clenched in Dean's hair, muscles straining, but Dean held him still and started working his mouth up and down over his dick, loving the feel of it sliding slick and hot past his lips and down his throat over and over.

"Oh-guh-Dean-this feels-feels so good, why don't humans do this _all the time?"_

Cas's balls were drawing up, hips moving in tiny thrusts, so Dean pulled off, wiping his mouth and grinning. "Hey, hey, don't get too excited. You'll ruin all the fun before it's even begun."

He leaned over to grab the bottle of lube from the nightstand, slicking his fingers and planting a kiss on Cas's lips. "Just breathe," he said, before reaching down and slowly pressing a finger into Cas's hole.

He captured Cas's moan with his mouth, drawing him into a kiss as Cas rutted against him, rubbing their dicks together, and _fuck _he was tight.

When they broke apart to breathe, Cas gasped, "I like this, I-I like this a lot, Dean."

"I can tell," grinned Dean, looking pointedly down at their hard cocks sliding against each other. He paused a moment to press in another finger, past the ring of muscle into tight, wet heat and _damn_ if this wasn't about to make him cum.

It wasn't long before Cas was loosened up and panting for more, so he pulled out his fingers and positioned his cock at Cas's entrance.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy this," he said, looking down at the angel spread out before him, legs drawn up over his shoulders, cock hard, hair mussed and lips slack and wet.

"Dean, hurry, I need you to-to fill me, to _f-fuck me."_ That gravelly voice instantly sent chills racing down his spine and his cock grew impossibly harder.

He leaned over Cas, cock inches away from entering, close enough that they breathed the same air.

"And who's are you?" he asked, breath coming heavy and hard.

"Yours, I'm yours," panted Cas and that was it, he couldn't help but to push forward, into perfect, tight heat, just barely managing not to bury himself in one go.

But when Cas groaned and grabbed at his hips, begging for more, his self-control shattered completely and he thrust in hard, balls-deep, and nothing had ever felt so good.

"That's right, _mine." _He said, punctuating his words with another sharp thrust. "Not that waiter's, not that douche-y yoga instructor's. _Mine."_ He snapped his hips forward again and again, and when Cas threw his head back, he latched onto the mark he'd raised on his neck before, sucking at it, making sure it would bruise, would remain there as his claim on him long after they'd finished.

Cas's arms gripped his shoulders, knuckles white and eyes dark with lust as Dean fucked him into the mattress, fucked him open with savage hard thrusts that had the bed bumping up against the wall.

"So good," Dean grunted, sweat dripping off his brow, leaning down to kiss him hard, teeth clashing and tongues tangling as Cas's legs dropped to wrap around his waist. "So good, you're mine…" He knew he wasn't making any sense, but he didn't care, lost in the feel of Cas clutching tight around him, in the sound of Cas's voice gasping his name over and over.

"D-dean, I-I'm going to, I'm going to-" Cas stuttered, legs tightening around his waist, drawing him in deeper.

"C'mon, Cas, just let it go," he said in a rough, panted whisper, reaching down to wrap his hand around Cas's cock. Cas clutched desperately at his shoulder, hair sweat-slick and damp.

Then something changed, Cas's voice deepening just as Dean neared his climax, unable to stop thrusting even as Cas lit up, _literally lit up_ with white light, eyes shining and dark shadowy wings folding over the both of them as Cas's voice vibrated through his bones. And then Cas arched up, crying out as he came, his hand squeezing tight around Dean's shoulder sending a spark of lightning straight through to his balls and he came too, hips faltering in their rhythm, jerking forward as he came and came and came, drowning in a wash of ecstasy as he emptied himself inside his angel.

When it was over, he could only collapse, exhausted, next to Cas, struggling to catch his breath.

"That was-that was really good," said Cas after a while.

"Uh, yeah, that was frickin' amazing! I don't think I ever came so hard in my life."

"I am glad you enjoyed it as well."

Dean snorted. "That's one word for it. So what was with the uhh, the whole lightshow thing?" he gestured vaguely with his hands.

"I warned you I might not be able to control myself. Angels are…not accustomed to experiencing such intense physical sensations. I am sorry if I frightened you."

"Frightened? You kidding me? That was the hottest thing I've ever seen. All that power, and you're all mine," he said, pulling Cas's head onto his chest.

"I uhh-I may have accidentally laid a claim on you as well," said Cas, looking up at him uncertainly. "I would not ordinarily be so clumsy, but in the throes of passion…"

"What're you talking about? What claim?"

"Your shoulder," said Cas, sounding a little smug. Dean glanced down it, only now noticing the handprint branded onto his skin. "I marked you—unintentionally of course. It looks like you are mine as well now."

Dean threw his head back and laughed, deep contentment settling into his bones. "Well, I guess we're even then."

Later, as Dean lay there in drowsy, post-coital bliss, Cas dozing with his face buried in Dean's neck, Cas's phone buzzed with an incoming call.

Dean reached over and extracted it from the tangled pants lying on the floor.

"Hello?"

"Uh, hi, is this Cas? It's Sam, you know, from the yoga thing?"

"Oh, Sam, yeah I remember you. You were the fancy-haired dick, right?"

"Uhh…I'm sorry, who is this? Is Cas there?"

"Yeah, no can do buddy, my boyfriend, lover, whatever you want to call it, is a little busy right now."

"Oh, ohmygod, I'm so sorry, I didn't know he _had_ a boyfriend…"

"Yeah, well-"

"Wait, are you that guy that was with him? The one with the attitude and the bowlegs? So you two are a couple? But he said…"

"Yeah, that's right, we're a couple. Sucks for you dude, but hey, I just had the best sex of my life!"

"Whoa. Dude! TMI, I did _not_ need to know that."

"Up yours, dickwad. Just keep your hands off him. He's _mine, _ya hear?"

"Loud and clear," came the dry response.

"Oh, and Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Cut your hair, you look like a dick." So saying, Dean hung up.

Cas stirred, blinking and yawning widely.

"What happened? Who were you talking to?"

"You were sleeping. Guess the sex really took it out of you," said Dean, unable to keep the smile off his face. "That was just some ass selling something or something. No one important."

Cas nodded and reached up to press his hand against the mark branded onto Dean's shoulder.

"I find this more enjoyable than yoga, Dean. It was, as you say, awesome. Can we do this instead of the classes?"

Dean chuckled, feeling sleep pulling at his eyelids. "Hey, you won't find any argument from me." He yawned and pressed a kiss to the top of Cas's head before sliding into sleep, arms wrapped snugly around his angel.

"Not-not interested? You idiot! I've been pining for you almost since the day we met! Or did you think I'd let just any old angel into my life?"

"It had occurred to me," said Cas, looking up at him. "That maybe you were only being so accommodating because I was an angel."

"I was being so accommodating, _Cas,_ 'cause you're a sexy fucker and I've never felt this way about anybody before." The total honesty of his words surprised him, but then again, Cas had a way of doing that to him.

He kissed him, hard, and said, "And that's why you can't go around flirting with other dudes."


End file.
